The Mystery Girl
by animelover171
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha avoids his fan-girls by saying he has a girlfriend. None of his friends believe him when he says he's telling the truth. But what happens when she actually appears? Is this pink haired mystery girl really Sasuke's girlfriend? High-school fic!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery Girl**

**Prologue **

Sasuke's P.O.V

I internally groaned, my high school career was only half over. It was only the second month of my junior year and I'm already bored out of my mind. I sighed and leaned back a bit in my chair while only half listening to my best friend.

He was going on and on about the date he went on just last week with his new girlfriend, I couldn't remember her name, some fangirl though.

My eyes drifted to a girl with long indigo hair and lavender eyes, her name, Hinata Hyuuga. It was obvious to everyone she had a huge crush on my best friend, everyone but the dobe that is.

Naruto was such an idiot sometimes, if only he could see the girl, believe it or not I actually think they'd be good for each other.

Hinata was a naturally shy person, always stuttering but she has a heart of gold. She's a really pretty girl but not my type.

Naruto was the exact opposite, always loud and never knows when to shut up.

I looked at Naruto who was now talking to Hinata, I figured it was only a matter of time till they started going out, just as soon as Naruto got rid of his current girlfriend which I'm pretty sure will only last about a week.

"Yo, Sasuke." I snapped my attention to Kiba, another one of my friends.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Do you have a date for homecoming yet?" I frowned. They announced that the homecoming dance would be in two weeks and my fangirls would not stop pestering me about it.

Seeing my frown Kiba started to laugh, gaining the attention of the rest of our friends in our homeroom class.

"Y'know Sasuke, if you had a girlfriend none of this would really be a problem. Just get a girlfriend and take her to homecoming."

I cringed when some girls who were eavesdropping squealed and my biggest fangirl of all time came running.

"I'll be you girlfriend Sasuke-kun!" screeched a red head that goes by the name Karin Wantanabe.

"I already have a girlfriend." I said irritably. Karin screamed and my friends rolled their eyes making me smirk. I've been using that excuse for a while now and every time I was it my friends think I'm lying. Oh, if only they knew. Wait, scratch that, if only they believed me.

"Who?!" Karin demanded.

"You don't know her, she doesn't go to this school." I said making her frown.

"Well I won't believe I till I see it!" she proclaimed, slamming her hands down on my desk.

I looked up at her with a scowl making her flinch.

"Even if you don't believe me that doesn't mean I'm taking you to homecoming." I said probably harsh than what I intended to. But that didn't really matter to me.

Just then the bell rang signaling the ends of class. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom, my friends following behind me.

"Y'know Sasuke, Kiba's right. If you keep treating girls that way you'll never get a girlfriend."

I groaned, not Neji too.

"Like I said before and have been saying for the past few months, I already have a girlfriend." I said, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.

By that time we had already reached my locker and I was putting the things I didn't need away. And just my luck, my brother and his friends decide to make their appearance.

Deidera, the one I like to call blond terrorist, suddenly came forward and threw his arms around my shoulder.

"Awe, look Kisame, I think Sasu-cakes is angry." He said in a mocking tone and looked over his shoulder to find one of my brothers' best friends, Kisame Hoshigaki. A man with a birth defect that made his skin turn blue. He looks like a freaking shark.

"Awe you're right Deidera, but what seems to have gotten little Sasu-chan upset?" Kisame spoke, only fueling my anger.

I grabbed Deidera's arm that was around my shoulder and slipped him over said shoulder, making him land flat on his ass and making his papers fly everywhere.

It was all silent for a moment before everyone erupted in laughter; even the more stoic ones looked amused with either smirks or grins on their faces.

All except my brother.

"Sasuke was that really necessary?" He asked me, as if reprimanding me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I shrugged my shoulders before walking away with the dobe following me. The only class all of our friends have together is our homeroom, lunch and PE.

The school day went by pretty fast and soon I was on my way home. After about five minutes of walking my brother appeared next to me.

"Your friends still don't believe you about Sakura?"

I shook me head no.

"I can't really blame them though?" my brother raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate little brother?"

I took a breath before explaining. "I've only ever _told_ them I had a girlfriend, I gave no solid proof of it, not a picture or even her name."

"Why not?" he inquired.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your not embarrassed of her are you?" he asked me after a moment of silence. I glared at him.

"Of course not! She's been my best friend since we were eleven." I proclaimed looking at my older brother.

"I'm aware of that Sasuke, remember I'm the one that helped you two get together." He said and I stopped walking for a minute.

When Itachi realized I was no longer walking with him he turned around.

He's right; me and Sakura had been friends for years, best friends even. It was sometime last year when my brother had actually set us up on a date.

He had told me and Sakura that we were going to a family dinner; both of our parents were in on it so we really had no idea. It was only when we both got to the restaurant did we realize the table, was reserve for two.

That was our first unofficial date; about a week later I asked her out myself. We didn't go to some fancy restaurant for dinner like our family had set us up on. It was more casual.

We went to the mall and hung out at the arcade for a while, went to the food court and finish the date with a movie. After that I took her home. That night I had my first kiss with her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually the one for that kind of mushy stuff, but it just felt… right.

And now I had the best girlfriend in the world, in my opinion at least. And it was all thanks to my older brother.

"Something wrong brother?" Itachi asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I never did thank you for that did I?" I asked him and he showed me one of his rare brotherly smiles.

"You didn't have to." Was all he said before he kept walking. I soon followed after.

"By the way, isn't Sakura supposed to come over this Friday?" he asked after a moment of silence. The smile on my face was all he needed for an answer.

"Are you taking her to homecoming?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm buying the tickets tomorrow and asking her when she gets here." He nodded.

After walking for another five minutes we reached the house only to both of our surprise, Sakura was already there.

Her pink hair cascaded down around her in long waves, reaching her lower back. Her emerald eyes brightened when they locked with mine. She was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans, making her porcelain skin stand out in contrast.

I couldn't help the smile on my face when she beamed and ran to me.

I wrapped my arms around her instinctively when she jumped on me.

I heard her laughing and I couldn't help but want to hear it again, it was addicting.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery Girl**

**Chapter 1**

_Previously;_

_Her pink hair cascaded down around her in long waves, reaching her lower back. Her emerald eyes brightened when they locked with mine. She was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans, making her porcelain skin stand out in contrast._

_I couldn't help the smile on my face when she beamed and ran to me._

_I wrapped my arms around her instinctively when she jumped on me._

_I heard her laughing and I couldn't help but want to hear it again, it was addicting._

_Now;_

Sakura's P.O.V

When I got up this morning I felt energized, I threw off the covers of my bed and took a shower. I was supposed to see my boyfriend this Friday but I decide to surprise him instead and go today.

The only down side, I live about three hours away from him in the border of Fire Country, so I don't get to see him often.

The last time I actually saw him was the day he left to go back to his home town in Konoha. That was two months ago at the end of our summer vacation. He had to leave because he had to go back to school.

I didn't go to school. Ever since I could remember my parents are always on the go, their work makes them travel and I didn't really have a choice but to go with them. So instead of changing schools all the time I went to an online school to stick with the same curriculum. There wasn't one time I remember actually going to a school. And according to Sasuke (my boyfriend) I've missed out on a lot.

But it wasn't like I had a choice, not to mention all the places we went were different countries, meaning different languages. And every time I had finally gotten the language down enough to so to a public school we were off to the next country.

But ever since I met Sasuke, I was probably around eleven at the time, I've wanted to go less and less with my parents, choosing to stay in Konoha where I was born and spend summer vacations with him. He soon became my best friend.

However as soon as we started dating I chose never to leave Konoha again.

My parents respected my wishes, figuring it was about time I settled down to finally start planning my life.

I had figured that if I'd stay I would be able to spend more time with him, and it worked, until he had to go back to school in the fall.

I was currently staying with some family members. They weren't exactly happy about be having a boyfriend, saying I was still too young. I could tell they were just waiting for one of us to make a mistake and break us up.

I ignored them every time they said something bad about me and Sasuke, nothing they say would matter to me anyway. Both of our parents approved of our relationship and that was all we needed.

I sighed and ruffle my long hair, not caring if I made it even messier than it already was; I was going to take a shower anyways.

Speaking of showers…

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a navy blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans and black lace bra and underwear before walking into the bathroom that was located in my room, thankful that I didn't have to go across the hall to shower or do my business.

After showering with my favorite scented soap I steppe out of the shower and wrapped it around my chest, the towel barley reached mid thigh.

I wiped the fog off the mirror so I could see better. I ran a comb through my hair catching the coconut sent of my hair making me smile.

Sasuke always said he liked this one best.

I grab my toothbrush and squirt some toothpaste on it before brushing my teeth.

After I spit in the sink I started to dress. Five minutes later I walk our back into my room. I sat down on my bed smiling before reaching underneath my bed and grabbed my duffle bag before walking back over to my dresser and began folding my clothes into the bag, after I had gotten everything I wanted out of there I went to my closet to pick up more fancier clothes, I planed on staying there for at least two weeks.

I mean, I love my family, really I do, but sometimes I just want to rip my freaking hair out.

Just as I opened my closet my cell phone rang. Curious, I walked over and saw it was mom, smiling I answered the call.

"Mom! How's Germany?" I ask excitedly.

"_Hi honey! And Germany is great! Lots of cute guys."_

"Mom!" I yell appalled.

"_It's true Sakura, you missing out on hot meat sacks over here."_ I smiled at my mom's choice of words.

"Thanks but I already have a boyfriend, remember?" I said thoroughly amused as I walked back to the closet and began throwing things inside my bag.

"_Speaking of boyfriends aren't you going to surprise him by seeing him today?"_

I smiled again, just because my mom was thousands of miles away didn't mean I don't talk to her everyday or every other day.

"Yeah but that's the thing, I don't think aunt Fuuko or uncle Tokiya will let me leave."

"_Oh sweetheart, that's why sneaking out was invented."_

"Wait a second, are you giving me permission to sneak out of the house to drive three hours to Konoha just so I could visit my boyfriend for a couple of weeks?"

"_Duh!"_

"Mom, this is why I love you."

I heard my mother's heartfelt laughter come from the other end of the phone.

"_I love you too honey, oops, looks like I have to go, I'm in the middle of work. Love you, bye!"_

She hangs up before I'm able to yell at her for calling me while she's working. Oh well.

I shut off my phone before putting it in my back pocket and pulled up my jeans, they were getting a little too big for me but still wearable.

Eyeing a white leather belt hanging in my closet I quickly put it through the belt loops in my jeans before finally finding what I was looking for. My favorite sweater, it was starting to get colder out side because winter was coming soon, we're already in the middle of October.

I placed my hands on my hips and gave out a little triumphant sigh. I had finally finished packing my clothes.

Next I grabbed my small back pack and put my toiletries in it. I walked back to my dresser to grab a pair of socks and put them on, followed by my converse.

I looked at my alarm clock, 9:27am. I sighed as I put my bags and whatnot next to my bed; opposite the door so that way if anyone walked in they wouldn't see it and question me about it.

I grabbed my laptop on my TV stand and got started on my school work. If I concentrated and worked fast enough I could be done in two hours, only working thirty minutes on my school work. It was only Math, English, History and Science. Just the core classes, as I was working on my last subject on math, going through the lesson about common denominators, my bedroom door opened.

My aunt Fuuko walked in.

"Sakura, glad to see you're awake." She said smiling at me; she had purple hair that cut short, only having her side fringe reach her chin, her blue eyes sparkling at me.

"And working on your school work already?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha, yeah, I just wanted to get it over with today, I'm almost done." I explained.

She nodded before telling me that brunch was ready. No one in this family got up early enough to call our morning food breakfast.

I nodded before removing the laptop from my lap and following her out the door to the kitchen.

After eating I watched as my aunt and uncle slip on their shoes and walk to the door.

"Going somewhere?" I asked

"Just to the store, we should be back in an hour." My uncle said before they walked out the door.

"You might be back in an hour but I won't be." I said as I heard their car start before I heard it speed down the drive way and on to the road. I waited about two minutes till I was sure they were gone before grinning and running back up stairs and into my temporary room.

I mentally scoffed, as soon as I turn eighteen a year and a half from now I'm moving out.

I walked to the other side of my bed before grabbing my bags and headed out the door, grabbing my electronic devices and my own car keys along the way. Once I got outside I popped the trunk and threw my stuff in side before going back inside to write a note before closing and locking the door behind me and walking to my car.

I was soon driving on the freeway, my destination? Boyfriends place.

I sighed bored out of my mind; I still had another three hours before I got to Konoha. Sasuke better be freaking grateful!

A little while later I yawned as I stopped the car at the nearest gas station to fill the tank and relieve myself.

I still had about another half hour before I made it to Sasuke's house and it was already 2:30.

I'd imagine my aunt and uncle found the note I left them and were probably already calling my mom and dad in Germany, awe man I wish I could have seen their faces when they saw my note and half my stuff gone.

I chuckled to myself as I slipped the cap to the gas tank back on and got in the car before finishing the last thirty minute drive to Sasuke's place.

I kept flipping through the radio stations till I found one that was good enough, next thing I knew Escape the Fate's song 'Situations' comes on and I cant help but sing along to Ronnie's voice.

So damn beautiful.

I sang along to about three other songs till I finally saw the street I had to turn on. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face when he sees me here earlier than I was supposed to.

I couldn't help but squeal when I pulled into the driveway. I grabbed my stuff and walked up to the door. Before I could even knock the door swung open revealing Mikoto, Sasuke's mom. We both squealed and hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm glad too, I haven't seem anyone in forever." I said exasperatedly. Mikoto nodded and ushered me inside.

I soon sat down on the couch while Mikoto went to get something, probably Fugaku.

"Fugaku!"

Called it.

"Get over here and say hello to your future daughter in law!"

I held in a gasp and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I soon heard the foot falls of Fugaku as he walked into the living room. He looked confused, as he looked around the room till his eyes landed on me and realization struck him.

I saw the twitch of his lips curl upward as be beckoned me over with his hand. Timidly I stood up and walked over to him and we briefly hugged each other.

With a "good to see you, you look well." And a 'Thank you." He left to go find his wife.

I knew they weren't doing anything and trusted me to make myself at home. And I did just that.

I grabbed my things and took them to Sasuke's room. I set everything down at the foot of the bed and took a deep breath, taking in everything that was… Sasuke.

The dark blue paint on the walls, the navy blue and white bed sheets. it was all very, Sasuke.

I looked at the time and nearly jumped with happiness. He should be here any minute.

Walking back down the stairs of the two story house I waited. And thank fully I didn't have to wait long as sure enough, both Sasuke and his older brother Itachi walked in.

They both looked surprised to see me here earlier that expected. I couldn't help myself as I ran to Sasuke and jumped in his arms laughing.

He returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

After we pulled away I looked at Itachi and smiled at him too before hugging him. I had barely wrapped my arms around him for ten seconds before Sasuke pulled me off making me smile when I saw his little jealous pout.

From the corner of my eye I saw Itachi smirk before poking Sasuke in the forehead and mumbled 'Foolish little brother' before walking off leaving me and Sasuke alone. I noticed Sasuke was still pouting after Itachi.

"Sasuke." I called, almost immediately he looked at me and his eyes softened before hugging me again.

"You're here." He mumbled into my shoulder.

I felt tears brimming at the corner of my eyes as I hugged him back. "I'm home." I said into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me.

Yes.

I realized

I'm home.

We broke away for a second and he cupped my cheek and pressed our foreheads together and made our noses touch.

I placed my hand over his that was cupping my cheek and looked into his obsidian eyes and smiled.

I saw him trying to fight off a smile but as soon as I brought his lips to mine in a kiss I felt him smile against my lips before he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled my closer, deepening the kiss. I held back a moan when he licked my bottom lip.

Teasingly, I bit his lip and pulled it between my teeth as I pulled away from the kiss, releasing it with a 'pop'.

I heard him growl slightly as he kissed me again, forcing his tongue in my mouth. This time I did moan. I felt him smirk against my lips as we kept making out, in the middle of the hallway, where everyone can see us.

Having this cross my mind I pulled away making him groan irritably. "What?"

"Let's go to your room." I told him as I pulled him towards his room. He didn't complain as we both went up stairs to his room.

Once there Sasuke locked the door and faced me, pushing me to his bed he laid on top of me as he used his arm as leverage as to not crush me. Soon we were making out in his bed.

Our tongues exploring each others mouths for what seemed like an hour till someone knocked on the door, it was Mikoto.

"Sasuke, dinner's ready."

"Alright!" he said before looking back at me. He didn't want to leave, neither did I but hey, I haven't eaten since ten in the morning, I was hungry as shit.

Just then my stomach decided to make its presence known and growled.

Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes before he started laughing, I found myself joining in.

After a few minutes of laughter he stood up before helping me up.

"C'mon, let's go tame that beast." He said. Still looking amused.

I shook my head but followed anyway. I was too hungry to make a comeback.

I needed food.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mystery Girl**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously;_

"_C'mon, let's go tame that beast." He said. Still looking amused._

_I shook my head but followed anyway. I was too hungry to make a comeback._

_I needed food._

_Now; _

Sakura's P.O.V

After we ate dinner Sasuke and I walked back into his room. I grabbed clothes from my bag and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later I walked out in black short shorts and one of Sasuke's old shirts.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed looking at a piece of paper.

"Sasuke?" he snapped his attention towards me. "You can take your shower now." I told him.

He seemed to have released a breath he didn't know he was holding and grabbed the clothes he already took out, which I couldn't help but notice was only his boxers.

I shook my head as I continued to towel dry my hair.

Two minutes later he walked out, water dripping down his muscular chest. I blushed as I looked away.

"Sakura." He called. I looked over at him timidly. "Yeah?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing how to word his sentence. I frowned a little.

"Just spit it out Sasuke!"

"Will you go to Homecoming with me?" I gasped.

"Oh my!" Mikoto yelled as she stood in the door way, holding freshly washed laundry.

I felt my face heat up as Mikoto started giggling as she set the clothes down on a chair next to the door and walked out, saying "Sorry to interrupt." And closed the door behind her.

"Never mind, forget I asked." He said as red as a tomato.

I tried not to show the hurt on my face when he said that but I guess he caught it. "That is unless, you want to go?"

I smiled widely and frantically nodded. He gave a sigh of relief and walked towards me. "Good."

I laughed a little.

"You know I've never been to a school dance before." I told him truthfully. Being home schooled prevented me from having that high school experience.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

I grinned, "Besides the one you just asked? Sure." He gave a little laugh before turning serious.

"Why don't you stay here and go to high school with me?" I froze and shrugged my shoulders.

This was a normal conversation with us. Of course this is the first time he asked since we've been a couple. He asked so many times when we were kids, guess it's only normal now.

He pulled away with his hands on my shoulders and kept me at arms length away.

"Sakura, I love you, and I love being with you, but I hate how we're almost always apart."

I sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm not sure if my parents would even let me."

He gave a dry laugh. "Can't you ask?"

I frowned, "I can try."

Ha gave a slight nod. He knows that if it was up to me I would've said yes in a heart beat. But I just don't think they'll say yes.

They're always out of town, never stay in one place for long, and there's no way my aunt and uncle would agree to move here just so I can stay with my boyfriend, especially after that little stunt I pulled.

I sighed a little and removed his hands from my shoulders before walking to his bed and getting under the covers.

I felt the bed shift next to me and I knew Sasuke was getting in on the other side.

There was an awkward silence till Sasuke threw his arm around my waist and pulled me close, I turned around so I was facing his chest and inhaled his scent.

The awkwardness soon dissipated and I felt sleep begin to consume me.

* * *

I groaned as I heard voices yelling about down stairs.

I've been here for over a week now, and homecoming is tomorrow. I have to go later today to pick up my dress. Mikoto had picked it out for me at the mall the other day but said it was a size off, either too big or too small I don't know, she didn't say.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up, walking to the door that was a crack open I heard the yelling voices more clearly.

"What do you mean you don't have your tuxedo yet?!" I heard Mikoto snap.

"I have it! Just not in my room." Sasuke countered.

"Well where is? I wanted to see it to make sure it would look good next to the dress I got for Sakura!"

"Mom, it's just a standard black suit, I'm sure whatever dress you got for Sakura will be more than perfect for tomorrow night." I heard Mikoto huff annoyed

"Fine, but where is it?"

I distinctively heard Sasuke groan making me giggle.

"The last time I even wore a suit was about three years ago, so I didn't know my exact measurements so I had one tailored. I'm picking it up after school with the dobe."

"Sasuke Uchiha, language!"

"Did I say dobe? I meant Naruto."

"Yes I know what you meant!" Mikoto said irritably before telling Sasuke to leave now before he was late for school.

School?

I looked over to the clock on the side of Sasuke's desk; it read 7:54am. Didn't his school start and 7:15? So wasn't he already late?

I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing my clothes and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Fifteen minutes later I emerged, smelling like coconuts and rainbows. I was decided in wearing a high waist black skirt that ended mid thigh with lace leggings and light brown boots that reached about mid calf. And as for my shirt, it was a maroon colored sweater. I left my hair natural and down, my hair coming off in waves reaching about my mid or lower back.

I skipped my way down stairs and into the kitchen where breakfast was already made. After scarffing down some scrambled eggs and bacon I went to the garden to find Mikoto, where she usually is in the mornings.

Sliding open the door I saw her leaning over the plants. I heard her talking to them as she watered them. I found myself smiling when I heard her begin to sing.

I waited till she had finished her song before calling her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, are you ready to go and get your things from the clothing store?"

She asked me eagerly, to which I nodded, just as eagerly.

We both left through the back gate and onto the front of the house before Mikoto had opened the garage.

Getting in Mikoto's simple (not really) sliver Porsche Cayman and drove off to the mall.

I was beginning to feel nervous on the way there; I had no idea why though, the dance wasn't even till tomorrow night.

I wonder how Sasuke will like the dress. Would he think it's too sluty or too virgin Mary? What if my hair messes up while I'm dancing, or what if I step on his toes while were dancing, even worse, what if I trip and fall? Or… what if Sasuke realizes I'm not really _the one_?

Ok, I'm officially in a depressed mood after that last thought.

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose; all this thinking was giving me a headache.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mikoto spoke. I had almost forgotten she was here, I don't know how, she was the one driving.

"I'm fine." I told her while I kept looking out the window, hoping my headache would go away. I ignored Mikoto's concerned gaze as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

It took us forever to find a decent parking space, finally finding one near the middle.

After exiting the car we both began out trek to the main entrance of the mall. Seeing the store that had my dress I made a beeline for it, dragging Mikoto behind me before she could drag us somewhere else. Walking through the automatic sliding doors we walked to the front desk. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mikoto pouting as she looked through the store's window to the shoe store across the way, looking at it longingly. I smirked slightly, she really wanted to go to that shoe store.

Seeing my smirk she frowned and opened her mouth about to say something when the clerk asked us if we needed help finding something.

Snapping my head towards the red haired woman I smiled. "A dress was tailored here for me, I'm supposed to pick it up today."

She looked skeptical for a second, giving me a once over before scoffing. "Yeah right, like you could afford something like that from here." She spat out disgustedly, grimacing at my clothes.

'The nerve of this bitch, I could kick her ass to Tim buck two with my little pinky finger.' I though.

After all the martial arts and self defense classes my father made me take, wanting me to protect myself from strangers in foreign countries, I was positive I could.

Besides, I thought my clothes looked pretty damn good.

I growled at her. "Just check for a dress that was to be picked up today by a Sakura Haruno."

She in turn sneered at me. "Why should I?"

"Because you work here."

Her eyes widened before narrowing at me.

"It's not like you're doing anything work wise anyway, just humor me and check."

She grinned evilly at me for taking a quick glance at the paper before looking back at me. "Not here sorry."

I gaped at her, she didn't even look long enough to read a full name! The nerve of this bitch.

We continued to bicker back and forth. So caught up in the argument I didn't even notice Mikoto walk over to someone else, I only realized she had left when she came back grinning with an older male.

"Is there a problem here?"

The red head looked at the man shocked, too stunned to speak.

"She wont let me pick up my dress that was made for me." I told the man, getting over the shock that Mikoto was with the man.

The red head snapped out of her stupor and glared at me trying to defend herself. "You don't have a dress here!"

"Is your name on the list?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the both of us.

"Yes." "No." we both said at the same time, further confusing the man.

"You gave a half assed glance that was too quick to even read a full name." I bark at her, completely outraged.

The man reached for the clip board. "Name?"

"Sakura Haruno." I told him absentmindedly looking at his name tag, I completely blanked out the name, my mind only registering the big red letters that said 'MANAGER' that adorned the black tag.

Looking over the paper he scowled. The red head smirked thinking she was right.

"Mai, she was right, you didn't look, her name is first on the list." Her smirk dropped as I grinned triumphantly at her.

The man ignored her stuttering as he lead Mikoto and I to the back of the store to get my dress. After he handed the clothing covered in a black cloth to Mikoto she took a peek at it and smiled. Just as I was peeking over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the dress she zipped it back up.

"Nuh uh, you can't see this till tomorrow when the dance starts.

I pouted at her. "Then how will I know what shoes to wear?"

Damn, I really shouldn't have said anything. The evil glint in her eyes told me we'd be here a _long_ time.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I groaned irritably. My final class of the day and I have to end it with PE… everyday. It wouldn't have been that bad if I didn't have Lee and Gai-sensei there today. Most days it's Anko who's teaching our class so it isn't that bad. But today with both of them here… I could already imagine the horror.

I could hear the two of them shouting each other's name in the locker rooms.

Walking out into the gym I quickly found my friends in the farthest corner away from the fangirls. The only problem, I have to walk by them to get to my friends.

I can see it now, the leader of the pack begging me to take her to the dance.

I sighed, might as well get it over with. And what do you know! Here she comes! Am I psychic or what?

"Sasuke-kun!" she screeched like a banshee and came stumbling towards me. I tried to ignore her and keep walking but she ran right in front of me, making me stop unless I just right over her.

"What do you want Karin." I sighed and looked at her. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. She looked pretty upset.

"What's your deal?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Look," she started, taking a breath before continuing. "I know you're just playing hard to get Sasuke, but this is getting ridiculous."

I wanted to groan. I was not playing hard to get!

"I'll forgive you if you just take me to homecoming. And don't you dare say you can't because you have a girlfriend, if you do I'll have to punish you." She said, trying to sound seductive.

I gagged.

I placed a hand over my mouth to keep the vomit a bay.

Just then my friends decided to show, all of them looking disgusted. I believe it's safe to assume they heard what she had said.

"That's disgusting Karin." Ino said looking at the red head in disgust.

Karin chose to ignore the blonde and kept looking at me, obviously waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm not taking you to homecoming, I already have a date."

Everyone looked surprised at this.

"What, who?!" Karin demanded. I glared at her. No one demands a male Uchiha to do anything, except for their woman, that's why Sakura's the exception, the only exception.

I didn't answer her but then Naruto asked.

"Seriously dude, who are you taking?"

I face him to answer him. "My girlfriend." Everyone groaned disbelievingly.

"Seriously bro." Kiba asked exasperatedly.

"Really this is getting kind of old." Ino agreed.

"I'm serious." I told them all.

"Uh huh." Karin grunted out making me look at her. "If you have a girlfriend how's come none of us have seen proof? I mean c'mon, at least give us a name and description to work with here."

They all nodded. I stared at my so called friends disbelievingly. I can't believe their taking her side in this. But I decided to tell them anyway.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." They all seemed surprised I gave up a name. Did they really think I would just supposedly give up my so called charade? They actually looked like they were about to believe me… then Karin ruined it.

"And what does this Sakura Haruno look like?" she asked a bit skeptical.

"She has pink hair, that's natural, and green eyes, also natrual." I told them blatantly, completely serious. They gaped at me. Now they think I'm lying.

"Pink hair? Seriously dude, at least pick a more believing hair color next time you make up a fake girlfriend."

I sighed and shook my head ruefully.

"Will we ever see this Sakura girl?" Karin asked smirking a bit triumphantly. Cocky bitch.

"Yes like I said, I'm taking her to homecoming tomorrow." My friends sighed and seemed to give up. Karin on the other hand till looked smug, like she knew she would get me as a prize at the dance. Crazy psychotic bitch.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two at the dance then?" I nodded, albeit reluctantly. She turned around and walked up to her friends and started gossiping. Next thing I knew they all whip out their phones.

I'll bet that by the time this class is over and I walk home, the whole school will think I have an imaginary pixy fairy girlfriend. Fantastic.

* * *

Next chapter… homecoming! Look forward to it within the next couple of days! Sorry for the late update too, next one will be sooner than you all think! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mystery Girl**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously;_

"_Well, I guess I'll see you at the dance then?" I nodded, albeit reluctantly. She turned around and walked up to her friends and started gossiping. Next thing I knew they all whip out their phones._

_I'll bet that by the time this class is over and I walk home, the whole school will think I have an imaginary pixy fairy girlfriend. Fantastic._

_Now;_

Sasuke's P.O.V

I couldn't have been more right. After taking a shower in the locker rooms I walked back to my locker to get the things I needed for home. The walk to my locker was pretty terrible. People who were still here were pointing at me and laughing. I caught a few words of their teasing about my so called imaginary girlfriend. I'm going to kill Karin!

After I finally reached my locker I put in my combination and grabbed my science book and stuffed it in my bag before shutting it close. After turning around I saw my best friend Naruto along with Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What the hell man, after we got out of the lockers you were already gone."

I sighed and pointed to the people around me who weren't even whispering anymore.

"Just ignore them man, if this girl you talk about is really real and we see her tomorrow, this whole thing will blow over!" I couldn't help but notice the truth in Shikamaru's words.

Once they all see me with Sakura they get over themselves, and if they don't? Well too bad for them, not my problem.

I nodded my head as we all walked out of the school and went our separate ways.

On my way home I ran into Sasori Akasuna, another one of my brother's friends and he informed me that my brother would be home later, seeing as he and his friends went to hang out at Pein's house for a while.

After reaching the front door I was immediately tackled by Sakura.

"You're home!" she yelled at me laughing.

"Aa." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

She giggled as she pulled away and kissed my lips chastely before dragging my upstairs to my bedroom.

"So how was your day?" she asked me. I groaned and that was all she needed to hear.

"That bad?" I only nodded.

"How was yours?" I asked after a moment of silence as I moved to lie down on my bed, a second later Sakura followed and lied down beside me, her head resting on my chest as on arm was tucked to her side, her other playing with the buttons on my shirt.

She groaned and that was all _I_ needed to hear.

"Yours too huh?" she nodded.

"Some bitch at the clothing store really pissed me off today, I almost went Bruce Lee on her ass." I winced; she really must have pissed her off.

I lied there listening to her story of the red head that got her mad and clenched my fist. I really hated people like that, that kind of attitude just really pisses me off, which is probably one of the reasons why I don't like Karin, she's pretty similar. I was pretty surprised Sakura _didn't_ kick her ass.

A few minutes later after her ranting ceased, we both fell asleep till dinner time.

The next day

Sakura's P.O.V

I was panting slightly as I ran around Sasuke's room, trying to find my other earring. The dance was only in…

I checked the clock.

Ten minutes. Damn!

I had already showered and did my hair, curling it with a wand and wasted about a whole can of hair spray. Mikoto told me I'll would make my hair stay perfect for about five slow dances three regular dances and the cha cha slide.

I got down on my hands and knees and found the little bastard under his bed. They flew out of the box when I opened it, the first one was still in the box but the other flew out. After putting it in my ear I reached for the dress (That I still haven't seen) and slowly unzipped it.

I gapped at the beautiful dress. It was a beautiful silver dress, the top part looking like a corset with the way it tied together in the back, rhinestones covering the front part of it. The skirt part of the dress was puffy, looking like a ballerina too-too. It reached about mid thigh… it was strapless.

I sighed blissfully as I ran my hand over it before grabbing it and slipping it over my head. Just then Mikoto walked in and gasped.

"You look so beautiful Sakura-chan." I blushed and smiled at her.

"Thank you, could you um… help me, with this?" I asked as I spun around and pointed to the back where the laces were supposed to strap up. She nodded and began to work on the strings and talk at the same time.

"I've brought your shoes." She told me just as she had finished tying it up, finishing it with a little bow and handed me my shoes. They were normal black pumps, but definitely sexy. After putting them on I looked at myself in the mirror. I'll admit, Mikoto knows how to pick out a dress.

I hardly had any makeup on, just a hint of blush on my cheeks and mascara. Finally, I was done. And I'm only, fifteen minutes late. I blame the earring.

"One more thing." Mikoto said as she pulled out a little wrapped up box and handed it to me. Opening it up there was a simple silver chain, a little dove charm dangling from it. After clasping it on I smiled at her. She nodded and smiled at me.

"You ready?" I nodded and let her walk before me.

I snickered as she reached the bottom of the stairs and dramatically proclaim. "The Princess has arrived!" I heard several feet scuffing around down stairs, making me wonder just who exactly was here. Oh well, I'll find out when I get there.

Descending the stairs I felt my heart race as I reached the final steps I saw Sasuke standing there, looking dashingly handsome in his tux. We both stopped for a moment and I stood the admiring him. He made a startled noise in the back of his throat as he looked at me with something akin to wonder, love, and a hint of lust. I found myself blushing under his heated gaze.

I have no idea how long we've been standing there but when we heard someone cough we both jumped. Hearing amused laughter fill the air I calmly walked down the last couple of steps and took Sasuke's hand as he held it out for my to take.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear but I was positive everyone heard him.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. tall dark and handsome." I told him and laughed when he blushed up a storm. I heard more laughter from around me shaking me out of my thoughts of my raven haired boyfriend.

Looking around I saw a few people I haven't seen in a long time. I saw Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi's cousin and their uncle, Madara, along with the usual Uchiha's Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku.

"My my cherry, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Shisui said, giving me a once over before whistling. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm playfully before hugging him. After he finished squeezing the living daylights put of me I took in greedy amount of air making everyone laugh and Shisui pout, making him look like a kicked puppy.

"Don't look so down Shisui, you know I love your hugs, it's just that you leave me winded after is all." He grinned, seeming to accept the answer before I ran and all but glomped Madara, all the while yelling "Uncle Mada!"

He chuckled and returned the hug, lifting me up off the ground.

"When we heard Sasuke would be taking you to a school dance we just had to come and see you and make sure this little brat didn't hurt our blossom." Madara said while glaring at Sasuke at the last part about protecting me. It was no secret amongst the Uchiha's that Madara was the most protective of me. It was really sweet actually.

"C'mon you two, let me take a few pictures before you two leave." Mikoto said, pulling out a camera seemingly out of nowhere before taking a few quick pictures.

"Wait a second." I said just as she was done and handed her my cell phone. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all dear." She said, taking a few shots with my phone before handing it back to me.

Mikoto put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders before handing him her keys to her car. We all gaped at her, she just handed Sasuke the keys to her baby! She won't even let Fugaku drive her car!

"Take good care of it Sasuke, now we don't need to have _the talk _do we?" everyone looked at her incredulously.

"Mom! I don't need the safe sex talk!" she in turn gave him the same look before snatching her car keys back.

"I meant about keeping the tank full! Give me those."

Everyone started laughing at mine and Sasuke's shell shocked expressions. She ushered us both out the door before smirking and tossing Sasuke her keys again. Sasuke and I smiled before walking to her car.

Sasuke opened the car door for me and waited till I got in to close it and ran around to his side of the car and got in himself. After buckling up we both took a deep breath.

"Ready?" he asked as he turned to face me. I nodded as I placed my hand on his thigh.

"Let's go." I said, barley containing my excitement.

He smirked as he drove off. We rode in silence till we reached the school, once there we saw hundreds of people out and about, talking, laughing, messing around, a few couples kissing or hugging, almost everyone was taking pictures.

After finding a parking space Sasuke got out of the car and ran over to my side before I could even open my car door he opened it for me. Glaring playfully at him I took his hand and got out of the car.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening a car door for myself."

He scoffed. "You fall flat on your face before you take a step out of the car."

My jaw dropped and I smacked his arm. "I'm not that clumsy."

"Psh, I've seen you do things like that. Remember that one day when you were sitting on the couch and you lost your balance and just toppled over."

"Hey! That was one time! One time!"

"That one time is all you need! I'm surprised you're still standing in those… what, four inch heels?"

I pouted at him. "I've been wearing heels since I could walk okay, this is nothing!"

"Uh huh." I playfully shoved him making him stumble as we were walking. He made a noise from the back of his throat before returning my playful glare. I saw his whole body tense as he started to charge at me, I squealed and ran away. My screaming caught the attention of a few people as they began to stare and point at me and Sasuke and he finally caught up with me and wrap his arms around my waist and spin me around. I threw my head back on his shoulder and laughed.

After setting me down he took my arm and rested it in the crook of his elbow and we started our walk to the entrance, ignoring the looks we got.

However on our walk there I couldn't help but notice a crowd of people start to follow us and it was really grating on my nerves. I mean, Sasuke told me about his friends and how they didn't believe him about me, and what happened in school yesterday. He also told me to be careful of Karin, a girl with red hair and red eyes to wears glasses.

It wasn't that he thought I couldn't take care of myself, just that if I do run into her to not fight her, because of her daddy's money she could do pretty much anything she wanted and not get in trouble for it, if I were to fight her and do any damage there's no telling what her dad will do.

Anywho… now that we've reached the front of the line Sasuke handed the lady our tickets, taking a quick glance at the both of us she paused and did a double take before ginning and letting us inside.

Inside there were balloons everywhere, confetti was thrown on the floor along with some balloons that lost their helium. People were filtered out everywhere dancing. There were colorful lights everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked the further we got inside.

"In the gym." Sasuke told me before taking out his phone, reading a next text message before grinning at me.

"What?" I asked a bit amused, he looks like a child on Christmas morning.

"Do you wanna meet my friends?"

I grinned evilly at him.

"Lead the way."

He chuckled before grabbing my hand and walking through the multiple crowds of people to get to what seemed like a table with a rather large group of friends. The one with the blonde spiky hair and blue eye saw us first and when he did he spit out his drink and started coughing pretty roughly.

I heard Sasuke snort amusedly from my right making me smack his arm.

"Jeez Naruto, are you alright?"

"What the hell was that about?" he ignored them and continued to sputter and spout while pointing at me and Sasuke.

3rd Person P.O.V

Everyone turned to look at what Naruto was pointing at and they all had different reactions. The girls gasped while some of the boy's gaped at them, one of them even fell out of his chair and landed right on front of the couple.

He had shaggy brown hair and eyes with two upside down red triangles on his face. He stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at Sakura.

"Y-y-your… yo-you're Sa-Saku-Sakura H-Ha"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura told him slowly like he was stupid and couldn't comprehend her or a word she was saying as she grabbed the finger he was using to point at her with and shook it.

"You're real!" the man with a pineapple shaped hairdo said, looking completely surprised.

"Well duh." Sakura said looking at them all like they were crazy.

Sasuke was smirking up a storm.

"So you're Sasuke's girlfriend?" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked.

Before Sakura could even say 'Yes' she was dragged away by all the girls of to a farther corner of the gym.

Sasuke sighed, not even here five minutes and his girlfriend is already being interrogated.

"Shit man, I didn't think you were serious." Neji said, looking at Sakura who was staring wide eyed at Ino who would not stop asking question after question.

"I didn't either, how long have you two known each other?" Kiba questioned giving the pink haired girl a once over before grinning, "She's pretty hot."

Sasuke shot Kiba a glare that said 'don't even think about it' making them all surprised.

"She's been my best friends since we were eleven and started dating a few months ago."

They seemed satisfied with the answer and dropped the conversation.

"I fell like I'm about to grow breasts and a vagina here in a second."

All the guys either laughed or smirked.

With the girls

Still 3rd P.O.V

"So you're really Sasuke's girlfriend? So that means he wasn't lying. When did you two meet? How did you two meet? Have you two had sex yet? Ohmigosh Sasuke has a girlfriend!"

Ino kept spouting question after question, not giving the poor pink haired girl enough time to breath, let alone answer a single question.

"Ino!" Tenten shouted at her blond friend horrified. "Whether or not they had sex is none of our business!" the bun haired girl waited a few seconds before turning to look the pink haired girl who was blushing up a storm at the question.

"Okay screw what I just said, how is he in the sack? Everyone's been questioning his sexual orientation as of late so its safe to say no girl has ever had the luxury of getting some of that."

Hinata gaped at her two best friends. "I can't believe you guys! What happened to it being none of our business?"

Sakura only stared at the three of them. She could easily see that Hinata also wanted to know. She sighed, what could possibly go wrong.

"Once." Sakura admitted. "During summer break about two and a half months ago. We both knew Sasuke had to go back home for when school started and had no idea when we would see each other again, so we did it a few days before he had to leave."

They all squealed catching the attention of a few people, mainly the guys.

"How was it?" Ino asked ginning like mad but frowned when Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, he was my first so there was no one else really to compare him too. But it was definitely pleasurable." Sakura said with a far away look in her eyes, probably remembering _it_, going by the slight lust in her eyes.

"Whoa there girl, calm down!" Tenten said looking amused as Sakura's blush deepened.

All the girls erupted into a fit of laughter. Seeing as they were done, or at least satisfied for now, in Sakura's interrogation they walked back to the boys.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and brought his lips to her ear.

"I hope they didn't scare you too much." He whispered against her ear with a slight smile thoroughly shocking his friends even more.

"No, I had fun actually."

"Really?"

"Other that the interrogation part, yeah." He chuckled slightly as he pulled her closer and kissed her temple making her giggle.

Sasuke's friend's reactions were instantaneous. While some looked shocked with their mouths agape others looked smug. One of them even fell out of his chair.

Sakura covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as everyone else outright laughed.

"Look Sasuke, not even ten minutes had passed by and your friends are already falling at my feet."

All the girls laughed while the guys grinned. Sasuke snorted in amusement.

The one that fell stood straight up and clasped her hands in his.

"My dead blossom, it is true, you sheer beauty has stunned me, please say it isn't so!"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Please say you aren't dating Sasuke and please be my girlfriend!"

"Lee!" Tenten yelled, smacking him upside the head and soon enough people were yelling at him, smacking him some more and Sakura even had to hold back Sasuke from murdering one of his friends.

Hoping to distract him she asked Sasuke if he wanted to dance.

"After I kick his ass." Sasuke growled out before making a lunge for the poor man with freaking eyebrows and a shiny bowl cut.

"No Sasuke." Sakura told him, voice stern making everyone quiet. Sasuke looked at a loss, not sure if he still wanted to even think about kicking Lee's ass anymore with the stern look Sakura was giving him. He gave out a defeated sigh and jerked his head to the dance floor, telling her to lead the way. She beamed up at his making his mouth twitch upward a bit before letting her drag him to the dance floor.

"Damn, no Uchiha gives in to demands."

"Not unless it's their woman, I mean c'mon, we've all seen Mikoto order Fugaku around, he didn't complain once."

"Or Sasuke's just whipped."

"Or both."

"Either way I like Sakura, she seems like a really cool person." Pausing in their mid discussion about Sakura they all turned to Lee who still had hearts in his eyes.

"Did you see that, my blossom stood up for me, a true sign of love!" they all rolled their eyes at the poor man who appeared to be helplessly in love with a woman who was already taken.

Naruto sighed as he stood up and extended a hand to Hinata.

Said girl blushed when she looked at his hand then to his eyes.

"Want to dance Hinata?" She must have blushed ten shades darker and nodded slightly taking his hand and walked to the dance floor.

Soon the other guys followed and Neji was dancing with Tenten, Shikamaru with Ino and the others went to find someone else to dance with.

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura's P.O.V

After I had dragged Sasuke to the dance floor we started to dance, I kept my eyes glued to our feet so I made sure I wouldn't step on his toes. A few seconds later I felt him grasp my chin and lift my head and he looked into my eyes.

"What?"

He smirked, "Your supposed to look at me and let me lead."

It only took me a second to realize I was indeed leading the dance. I blushed and relaxed my shoulders a bit and let him lead.

It was a semi slow dance, one of my hands on his shoulder, his on my lower back, and our other hands clasped together.

After that song ended a pop song blasted through the stereo and we were soon grinding, typical dance for this kind of music. I realized after a few more songs that they went in a pattern, about five songs that you could really dance to then a slow song for those couples who claimed to have more class than to resort to 'dirty dancing'. After a while one of the slow songs was the tango.

We both paused to look at each other, personally I loved the tango, but I also knew Sasuke didn't know how to dance the tango. For a second there he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked him thoroughly confused. He shook his head as if saying 'nothing'. Though unconvinced I nodded and tried to walk away only for him to stop me.

"Ok seriously? What?" I asked, now sounding a bit annoyed, which only seemed to fuel his amusement.

"I was under the impression I was leading this dance." I gaped at him.

"But you don't know how to tango." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I learned how."

"Why?"

"Because you love the tango." I blushed at the sincerity of his words and let him lead me to the middle of the dance floor where only four other pairs were. Did so few people really know the tango?

Everyone too their positions as the guitar strummed through followed my a few low beats.

The five of us all lined up while everyone around us seemed to move out of the way to give us space enough to dance.

I waited till Sasuke made the first move.

**Follow me into my world**

**Let you worries fade with every step, you take**

**Baby whatcha waitin for?**

**Let the tango take control**

We glided across the floor, moving forward before letting him drag me back a bit and I stumbled over what looked like a rock, strange it wasn't there before. I heard the laughter and looked away but Sasuke made me look up and smiled reassuringly before nodding, asking if I was okay. I nodded and he grasped my hand again before we continued our dance.

**Feel the rhythm inside, your soul**

**Whoa oh**

**My hand is out just grab a hold.**

He half spun so I was half turned as my face was turned away from him before a twist of his shoulders alerted me, making me spin the other direction, head snapping in whatever way he pushed before another jerk of his shoulders made my body and my head face him. Only slightly moving our feet.

**(Watch the time just fade away)**

**Watch time fade away**

**(My arms will keep you safe)**

**My arms will keep you safe**

**(It's just you and me)**

**Girl it's just you and me**

**(Dancing in this dream)**

**Dancing in this dream**

We separated to move our feet as a part of the dance, the others doing the same, my arms moving, one in the front, and the other in the back before switching them before me and Sasuke faced each other again. One arm snapped to my back, mine to his shoulder, and our other hands clasping together. Our eyes remained locked but our feet still moved, to my right and Sasuke's left. About two steps in I kicked my right leg up and when it came down we both knelt on one knee before standing up and walked a few more steps forward.

Sasuke looked to his left before back at me as our joined hand went up to make us spin.

**Whatever you do don't wake me up**

**I know the feelin's real**

**So don't let it stop, no**

**Don't be afraid, take my hand**

**Forget the world**

**Will you dance, dance with me?**

**Puedemos bailar enternamente**

After the spin we moved back to center of the room, our whole group basically moving as one, as if we were a stick being spun. Back in the center of the dance floor we stopped moving. My right leg bent before switching so it was my left leg bent with my right on the floor. Sasuke turned me around so my back was pressed against his chest, I tried to ignore the feeling I got when I felt him breathe on my neck.

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Fell the tango**

**When you dance, dance with me**

**Puedemos bailar enternamente**

**Now I have you next to me**

**Everything is how it should be, oh yeah**

**Baby, don't fight that felling**

Now his hand was placed just under my breast, my hand place on top of his as our other hands were out stretched, fingers barley touching. We jumped and when we landed we kept our knees bent and moved forward before we spun around. He picked me up and spun me before sliding me down slowly until my feet touched the floor.

**We're floating on the clouds**

**If I could, I'd never come back down, no, no**

**Baby, just keep on groovin', groovin'**

Everyone stayed behind as I moved forward and led the dance, executing the dance moves perfectly before they fell in step behind me. I moved back so I back next to Sasuke all the while still dancing. We face each other still dancing and we spun. After the spin I stretched my arm out and he spun me in before sinning me back the other direction again. I spun once more but moved a smaller distance so my back was once again facing Sasuke.

**(As time fades away) **

**As time fades away**

**(My arms will keep you safe)**

**My arms will keep you safe**

**(It's just you and me)**

**Girl it's just you and me**

**(Dancing in this dream)**

**Dancing in this dream**

After my back was facing him I moved my upper body to the left and he moved his to the right and we looked at each other before moving again so we were face to face a normal dancing position, hand on his upper shoulder, his on my upper back and our other hands together. I once again kicked my right leg up and when it came down we both bent out knees and moved forward. We both turned our heads before looking back at each other, moving our clasped hand up and over our head so we spun and moved back the way we came.

I spun once so one of Sasuke's arms was around my back and we both spun together before he spun me around about three times. The five pairs of people crowded around me and for a second there I thought I lost Sasuke.

**Whatever you do don't wake me up**

**I know the feelin's real**

**So don't let it stop, no**

**Don't be afraid, take my hand**

**Forget the world**

**Will you dance, dance with me?**

**Puedemos bailar enternamente **

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the tango**

**Will you dance, dance with me**

**Puedemos bailar enternamente**

Sasuke snuck up behind me and dragged his fingers along the back of my hands as we moved them up together in sync until I spun around, our hands now pressed together at the palm. Our hands went down, then up again and in one swift movement I was laying in his arm and he twirled me around a few times. As I came down I came down behind him. I walked around so that one arm was now wrapped around his neck as he dipped me. I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke and I were the only ones on the dance floor now, the other couples seemed to have vanished. We were now the center of attention… I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

**Dance with me**

**(I'm dancing with you)**

**For this moment in time**

**(My dreams have come true)**

**My darling, just dance with me**

**If only one night**

I was now on one foot as Sasuke spun the both of us together. Bringing my foot down he spun me and we were back in a normal dance position again. We were turning around in circles our feet moving fast. As our dance neared the end we sped up, a few more spins and a kick later Sasuke lifted me up, with my arm around his neck and spun again (way too many damn spins). At our final let down I spun once and faced him again, our arms locking together, with my back to his chest and our faces so close together I felt his heavy breathing on my face and I was sure he could feel mine.

Finally our dance was over and the crowd erupted into cheers. We smiled at each other before walking to sit at a nearby bench. We were exhausted after that one.

"Nicely done you two, I believe it's safe to say no one is going to bother you two about whether or not of being a real couple of not." We both looked up to Itachi standing there looking smug. Itachi had come to the dance a while after we left the house, something about wanting to wait till the crowed died down before coming.

"What are you talking about Itachi? It was just a dance."

Itachi scoffed. "The way you two danced it was like you were having sex with your eyes, you basically just filled the entire gym with sexual tension!" Sasuke and I both looked around. He was right! Everyone was grinding and making out like crazy.

"I was hoping I would get a dance with you Sakura but after that performance…" he trailed off, smirking at mine and Sasuke's uncomfortable shifting.

"But I supposed there's always The Founder's Ball." I looked at him confusedly.

"The Founder's Ball? What's that?" he and Sasuke looked surprised that I didn't know.

"It's something that's held every year here in Konoha, the main Founding Families throw a ball here in celebration of the town's creation. Think of it as the town's anniversary party." Oh, well shit. I can see why they look so confused, after all the Haruno's are apart of the Founders of Konoha, although distant. But I've never heard of this ball.

"Well I shouldn't really be surprised, every year that it's been held you were always off in a different country with your parents, so this would be your first ball." I beamed up at them.

"When is it?" I ask barley containing my excitement. They smirked.

"Next month." I frowned, that was too far away, I won't even be here by then, and I doubt I'll be able to warrant another sneak out attempt.

I sighed before I started to feel a tingling sensation in my lower stomached and squirmed.

"Are you okay Sakura?" I looked up at the sound of Sasuke's concerned voice. I didn't even realize I had closed my eyes and looked down, I was furrowing my eyebrows and I realized that it must have looked like I was in pain. I smiled sheepishly at them both.

"I have to pee." I told them truthfully, they both laughed at my expense. I laughed with them before whining.

"Don't make me laugh!" after a few more minutes of messing with me I got up to go the girl bathroom. Not even noticing a group of girls following me, and the leader of the group? The very same red head Sasuke warned me to be careful about.

"Let's show this bitch who she's messing with."

* * *

Damn! Okay, longest chapter yet! you all better be grateful for this! it's literally two in the morning here!

so drama is about to happen! is about to do some shit and lets just say Sasuke wont be too pleased, neither will Sakura's new friends, or the Uchiha's, and Madara! damn! you besta be careful Karin!

Speaking of Madara, how do you like him in this story? i was kind of going for extremely over protective uncle, is it too ooc? or do you prefer it that way? and what about Shisui? how do you think about the way i made him?

I hope you liked all of their reactions to Sakura! i had fun writing it! let me know what you think about those too!

please ignore any grammar mistakes, i have yet to go over this chapter... or any chapter. maybe i'll just leave the mistakes the way they are? after all, I'm only human!

as for the song and dance, i don't own any of it. the song is called 'Dance with me' by drew seeley ft. Belinda. the dance if from the cheetah girls 2 tango dance scene. (Don't judge! that's my child hood right there!)

as for the founder ball and the founding families. i got that from not only another story i read but from the vampire diaries too. i came up with ab out half of this story on the spot so yeah.

and i'm sorry if you all got lost or confused in the dance part, first time ever writing one, i'm sure you all could tell.

anyway, review! let me know what you think! criticism and flames welcome! but so are happy reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mystery Girl**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously;_

"_I have to pee." I told them truthfully, they both laughed at my expense. I laughed with them before whining._

"_Don't make me laugh!" after a few more minutes of messing with me I got up to go the girl bathroom. Not even noticing a group of girls following me, and the leader of the group? The very same red head Sasuke warned me to be careful about._

"_Let's show this bitch who she's messing with."_

_Now;_

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom stall and washed my hands in the sink. There were two other girls with me gossiping about who's here with who.

Now I don't normally involve my self with this but when I heard them talking about Sasuke I couldn't help but listen.

"Can you believe that slut he's with? Who does she think she is?"

"I know! Doesn't she know that Sasuke and Karin are basically an item?"

"Right! I actually heard some of Sasuke's friends talking about how Sasuke was just playing her."

"No way!"

"Way."

I frowned, there's no way they're telling the truth.

Just then two other girls walked out, I didn't pay them any mind and just shook the excess water from my hands and moved two feet to the paper towel dispenser and ripped out a few towels. As I turned around I saw all four girls glaring at me.

I didn't even notice that the first two stopped talking.

I recognized one of the girls, red hair, red eyes, glasses, this girl was Karin, also known as Sasuke's number one fangirl.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Karin asked, more like demanded.

"Well I was using the bathroom, now I'm just trying to get back to the dance."

Karin scowled at me; I'm trying really hard to not punch her in the face.

"Are you Sasuke's supposed girlfriend?" I frowned.

"Yeah, for a few months now."

I didn't even see it coming as a hand came up and slapped me across the face.

"Nice one Ami!" I whirled around and punched her in the stomach making her cry out and fall to the floor holding her stomach.

"You bitch!" another one yelled and she tackled me, I cringed in pain as her boney arms dug into my side. I raised my foot up making it connect with her gut. She let out a gasp but otherwise kept her hold on me. This bitch had a vice like grip!

I grunted as my back hit the sinks behind me.

'That'll be sore in the morning.' I thought as I charged forward, the girls still holding on to me and made her crash into the bathroom stall. She let go as we busted through the door and she toppled onto the toilet, completely soaking the back of her puffy blue dress in toilet water.

"Mai!" I heard someone yell, thinking it was the girl I had just thrown in the stall. I was wrong though, so very wrong. I heard another bathroom stall door open as I walked out. The two girls left standing grabbed both my arms and hurled me forward till my face hit the mirror.

I yelped in pain as I felt shards of glass enter my face. I stumbled back a bit with my head hung low. I saw a pair of shoes that I realized didn't belong to the previous four girls.

"Get her Mai!"

Mai, I though Mai was the one I shoved to the toilet. Guess not.

Wait a minute! When I heard stall doors opening and came out, was she hiding in that stall?

My head was still hung low but as I saw Mai's feet inching closer I backed up. I was too afraid that if I looked up more glass from the mirror would fall off my hair and into my eyes. Seemed to me like the other two girls are back and ready for more as I saw five pairs of high heels surround me.

Three all charged and held me in a lock. I was forced to my knees with my head still hung low, if only o could get rid of the fucking glass in my hair I'd have nothing to worry about.

"Care to do the honors Karin?"

What honors, do what?!"

"I'd love to." I heard before I heard some snipping sounds. I paled as I saw strands of pink curly hair fall to the ground in front of me.

"No!" I yelled as I began to struggle, accidentally making my elbow hit something as someone cried out. I saw more piles of pink hair come tumbling down around me.

All of a sudden I heard the bathroom door slam open and the fan girls gasp. I felt some of them tremble against me as the new voice spoke up.

"Scram." Was all I heard from a feminine voice. All five girls scrambled to their feet and ran to the door.

I heard my savior walk up to me and place a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Can you stand?" I nodded once and got onto my feet with my head still hung low.

"Why won't you look up? Did they hit you?"

I scoffed. "Something like that." I felt her questioning gaze on me, waiting for me to elaborate. I sighed.

"They shoved my face into the mirror; I can't look up until I get the glass out of my hair first, unless I want to be blinded by shards of glass."

I heard her gasp before she took my hand.

"Let's get you out of here first; I think the commotion out side has to do with those screaming bimbos earlier."

I nodded slightly as I let her drag me out the back door of the bathroom and we walked out into the night.

"I'm Konan by the way."

"Sakura." I introduced myself.

"I know who you are."

"What, how?" I asked as I let her sit me down on a stone bench as she began plucking out the glass from my hair.

"Earlier today, I was one of the pairs dancing the tango. Not to mention I'm one of Itachi's friends."

"Really?" I asked surprised making her chuckle a bit.

"Yes, now hold still." She demanded as more and more pieces of glass fell out of my hair and onto the floor. A few minutes later she was finished and I was able to finally lift up my head.

I held in a small gasp, Konan was absolutely gorgeous! She had blue hair and amber eyes, a labret piercing in her lip and a nice figure, she had light make up on that complimented her face and dress.

Konan gave a small frown as she brought her hand to my face and I winced as she pulled out a piece of glass from my cheek.

"I think you'll need stitches." She said right when her phone rang.

She looked at the collar ID before answering her phone.

"Hey Pein, yeah I've got her, we're outside by the parking lot on the stone benches. Yeah alright, see you soon."

She hung up the phone before looking at me again before taking a lock of my now short hair into her hands.

"Sasuke, Itachi and all our friends will be here in a few seconds."

I nodded, "Thank you, for helping me." She smiled kindly at me before the school doors busted open with Sasuke running out, Itachi following shortly behind him.

Konan moved out of the way just in time for Sasuke to come and slide to his knees so that he could get a better look at my face.

He softly touched the open wound that was on the left side of my face, on my forehead, the bone above my eyebrow and my cheek bone. He cringed when I whimpered at the contact.

"Your face, and hair." He said taking a short lock of hair in his hands.

"Who did this?" Itachi demanded already dialing a number on his phone.

"Karin, a girl named Mai, another Ami then two others, I didn't catch their names."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"C'mon let's get you home, we'll clean you up there and decide what to do from there." Sasuke said as he pulled me to me feet.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?!" a frantic Hinata asked as she Ino and Tenten came up to me.

"I've been better." I told them truthfully. To be honest I didn't think they'd go that far, Sasuke has some really crazy ass fangirls.

I was quiet as I let Sasuke take me to the car; it was quiet for a while till Sasuke broke the silence.

"Did you fight back?"

I shook my head, "No." it was the half truth, I didn't fight, I used self defense.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that, did you let them get away unscathed?" I smirked.

"No."

"Good." I look at him as he was driving. "Because when I said that Karin has a rich dad that could do who knows what I was just letting you know, I still wanted you to defend yourself."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry they got what they deserved and if one of them didn't, then they just better watch their back."

After another five minutes we reached Sasuke's house. Once we got out of the car and to the door I braced myself, uncle Mada was on the other side of that door along with Shisui, Fugaku and Mikoto.

**A/N: no excuses for the lateness of this chapter, sorry guys. Please review! :) Criticism welcomed! :D **


End file.
